Succubus Days
by RawkHawk2.0
Summary: Being an honorable person sometimes has great disadvantages...


**So… It's time for another attempt at a multi-chapter fic! Yay… Let's hope I do better this time. Originally, this was going to be a crossover oneshot, co-starring Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, but it took on a life of its own and this is what was ultimate born. Hope you like it!**

o0o

A lone dhampir stood atop a stone gargoyle, thinking quietly to himself. If only, he thought, this monstrosity would reveal itself. That would make it far easier for him to reach his goal, and that was something he wished he could do as quickly as possible. He knew the world was plagued by dark forces quite similar to the ones commanded by his father, and at the moment he had his eyes on the succubi. He knew what they could do to a man, how they could ruin a mind. He remembered vividly his last experience with one deep in the halls of Castlevania, and he did not wish to repeat the experience.

The man looked downward and spotted his target walking through the streets as though it were nothing. But she knew exactly what evil her existence was. She had to know. He drew his cape over himself and morphed into a bat, flying to the ground below. He kept his eye on her the entire time, not letting himself lose sight of her even once. As he reached the ground and ensured that there was no one else around, he turned back into his natural appearance, stepping quickly to keep up with his prey. As his boots clicked against the pavement below him, the woman turned around and looked at him curiously. She looked him over once before grinning slightly. "Why hello there. It's certainly a little late to be walking around, isn't it? And looking like that… Though it does look good on you." She stepped toward him once, before being stopped by the tip of a blade at her throat.

"You are a succubus. You will not lay a finger on me." The dhampir scowled slightly. "I am Alucard. I have taken it upon myself to slay every last one of you."

The succubus frowned and stepped back again, raising her hands defensively. "And why have you decided this? What did we ever do to you?" She had no desire to get into a fight at this moment, but she would if her life depended on it.

Alucard kept his sword at the ready. "One of you dared to impersonate my mother. To defile her image in an attempt to persuade me. I will not stand for this insult."

"I see… I understand your anger, then. But not all succubi are so malevolent. Do you have any reason to kill me personally? Have I ever done anything to harm you? No. I have certainly hurt many people in my time, but never because it was my duty." She held out a hand hesitantly, hoping he would accept the friendly gesture. "My name is Elena. It's nice to meet you, Alucard."

"…" Alucard thought things through for a moment. He had no reason to trust this succubus. He knew how they would lie in order to achieve their goals. But at the same time, he knew that she was right. He had no qualms with her. He had no reason to kill her beyond for being herself. Even with his anger toward the succubus his father had used, he could not kill this woman in good conscience. "…And you as well." He took her hand firmly and shook it once before letting go. "I shall leave you, then. Do forgive me."

Elena shook her head. "Sorry, Alucard, but you can't just leave. You held a sword to my neck and threatened to kill me. Even if you had a good reason to hate me, it was still a death threat. You owe me."

Alucard's eyes narrowed apprehensively at the succubus' tone. "And how would you have me repay this apparent debt?"

"I think you'll be sticking with me for a week or so. Doing whatever I ask, of course." Elena grinned mischievously. A week with such an obviously formidable and, quite frankly, handsome bodyguard and roommate couldn't possibly be a bad thing.

"…Very well." Alucard sighed and returned his sword to its sheath. While a week was certainly a fair amount of time, he had spent far longer amounts of time doing far more mundane tasks. This would be, if nothing else, a brief and enjoyable forced vacation.

If only he had known what trouble he was getting into.


End file.
